My Story of being a POW
by yurisnow
Summary: I was a prisoner of war for eight years. I've seen things people don't want to see. I've done things that you wouldn't imagine. I've been beaten in ways people don't dream of. I've been waiting to tell this story. I've been waiting until the right moment.
1. The beginning of a long tale

I was a prisoner of war for ten years. I've seen things people don't want to see. I've done things that you wouldn't imagine. I've been beaten in ways people don't dream of. I've been waiting to tell this story. I've been waiting until the right moment. Now is the time I share all my secrets. Now is the time I tell you what really happened in the prisoner of war camp. It's not pretty. It's not fun. And it sure ain't a fairy tale. This is my story. This is what happened to me. This isn't like anything you've hear before. This isn't like the story I first told. This is the truth. Nothing but the truth.

XxXxXx

"Above!" He shouted at me. I looked above me and saw the enemy rapidly falling on me. I dodged and threw a dozen kunai at him. He dodged and took out his sword. I removed mine. He lunged at my teammate. They battled and I stood ready to go incase anything happened. In a matter of seconds, my life would be turned upside down. Time started moving in slow motion. I saw the enemy drive the sword through Kiba's chest. "Kiba! No!" I shouted in anger. The enemy ninja lunged at me with his sword. Before I could move, I was stabbed in the shoulder. I cried out as I fell to the ground. He stabbed me again in my arm.

Another ninja appeared next to him. "Keep him. He looks good for ransom. He looks like he could be useful too." The second ninja left and the first one hit the side of my head with the butt of his sword. My vision went black but came back the next minute. I smiled and stood up. I wasn't going to give that easily. I lunged at him with my sword. I stabbed him in the arm. "That's what you get." I growled. He started a dance of sword work. I had the upper hand. Or so I thought

I was about to stab him in the chest when I was stabbed in the back. I felt a sword in my shoulder blade on the same shoulder I was stabbed in before. The pain was unbearable. I collapsed to the ground and everything went fuzzy. "He sure is a handful. I think he would be very entertaining at the camp."

The last thing I remember was being kicked in the shoulder and arm then my head.

XxXxXx

I moaned as I woke up. My shoulder was burning along with my arm. I hate swords. They hurt like hell when you are stabbed with them. I sat up to fast and I fell back to the bed again with the room spinning. I sat up slowly and leaned over and vomited. I wiped the spit and remains from my mouth. I looked around to see where I was. I was in stone room and I was sitting on a wooden cot that was in the corner. I stood up and my legs gave out. I looked at my arm and shoulder realizing it was bleeding freely. I removed my shirt and ripped it into shreds. I rapped my arm and then my shoulder. It would stop the bleeding but only for a little bit. I walked over to the cell door and looked around.

There were several cells along the hallway. I heard people crying. People yelling. People cussing. People shouting in pain. To the left were guards. I looked around in my cell. I realized where I was. I was in a prisoner of war camp. I was MIA* right now. I was a POW**. I backed up into a wall. I was captured. I could be killed. I will easily be beaten. I had my life figured out ahead of me.

I had a girl I loved back home. We were engaged. I proposed to her the night before I left for the war. I had a family back home. I had friends. I had dreams. I had hope. I had goals. They were all ruined in a matter of seconds. I sank down to the floor. I began to cry. I wasn't sure why I was crying. It was either out of pain or fear or sadness or all three.

After a couple minutes of silent tears, I heard someone approach me. I thought I was alone in the cell. I looked up to see a ninja walked towards me. He had a wind head band on. He was wearing a tunic and ninja pants with sandal. He had a head wrap on but he took it off. "Hello."

I just stared at him not sure what to say or do. "I'm Isamu. You're hurt. Let me take a look at it." I nodded moving so he could see my arm better. "I heard you vomit before and I wanted to give you time to realize where you were on your own. You've handled it better than anyone I've seen here before. You've taken a nasty wound on your shoulder. Looks like you were stabbed from the back and the front. Those sound ninja are relentless. They rarely take POW. You were lucky. They wanted to keep you for a reason." Isamu rapped my shoulder with his head wrap and took strips from my shirt and wrapped my wound on my arm. "You'll most likely get a fever because of the poor conditions. If you do, I'll make sure you pull through." Isamu smiled. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curious.

"You're from Leaf. Our villages are allies. I won't let an ally die on me in here. Before you, there was a ninja in here from Water. He had similar wounds and died. I won't let that happen to you."

"Thanks. How long have you been here?"

Isamu shrugged. "I've lost count of time. What's the date?"

"New years eve." I said.

"Almost a year."

"How have you lasted so long and you look so healthy?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I just kept my mind straight. I've watched many people die in here. I will make it out of here. I will not die before I make it out. I promised myself that a couple months ago. What is your name?"

I paused. Could I trust him? I decided I could trust him. "Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto."

"The Uzamaki Naruto? You mean the Second Yellow Flash?" Isamu asked in awe.

"Yeah that's me," I sighed. This always happened.

"How did you get captured?"

"I was fighting a Sound ninja with my teammate. My teammate died and we fought. He stabbed me twice. A third came later and stabbed me in the back. I was in so much pain I couldn't get up. I was kicked in each wound and the head. The next thing I remember is waking up here. How long have I been here?"

"Three days. We got fed three times. They didn't give you anything because they thought you were dying."

"Oh lovely," I muttered.

"Who was your teammate that died?" Isamu asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba." I said hanging my head sadly.

"I know him. I helped him on a mission once. I'm sorry for the loss. He was a great guy. What happened to his dog?"

"Akamaru was killed before him..." I said sadly.

I looked at Isamu. He was the one person I would be able to trust in here. He was going to be the one person who could help me. He was going to be someone I would be able to help. And him help me. If I was going to get through this, I would need his help. He would need mine.

"If we want to survive, we are going to need each other's help. How does it sound that we become friends. Friends that we can trust." I said holding out my hand. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Isamu grabbed my wrist I grabbed his. We shook hands.

"Let us make it through this together." I said praying to Kami.

XxXxXx

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea for a while and decided to write it now. I hope you enjoy it.

*MIA: Missing In Action

**POW: Prisoner of War


	2. Two meetings

"It's alright Naruto, calm down," Isamu said in the middle of the night. I was lying on my bed shaking. According to Isamu, I had come down with a fever. We had been feed seven times. So I had been here a week. Each time we got fed, I ate less and less. Isamu would force me to eat when I didn't want to. He knew I was getting sick. I was just curious in why the fox hadn't healed me faster. I was usually healed before this. I had never been sick before from wounds. Well, there was a first for everything.

"Naruto, calm down now; you need to stop shaking. It'll only make things worse. Your wounds have opened back up. Naruto, calm down!" Isamu said trying to hold me down. I couldn't stop shaking. I wanted to but I couldn't. I wasn't even sure why I was shaking. I didn't know where I was. Who I was. What was going on or anything at the moment. All I knew was I had to stop shaking and that I was sick. After a while, I slowly started to remember everything. I slowly stopped shaking. Soon, I stopped shaking all together.

I closed my eyes and didn't move. I didn't have the energy too. After a while, I opened my eyes. I saw Isamu look down at me with worry written across his face. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"For now," I muttered.

"Can you sit up? I need to look at your arm again. You opened the wounds back up." I nodded and Isamu helped me up.

"What happened? I remember you telling me to stop shaking. I know I needed to stop but I couldn't." I admitted.

"You were shaking because of the fever. You've been sweating also. The fever should go away in a couple of hours. We need to close the wound up so it doesn't get even more infected." Isamu removed the bandages. I felt him grimace at the sight of them. "These are badly infected. You need to see a doctor but we don't have any access to one." Isamu took some water that he had been saving and cleaned the wounds with them. I flinched as he wiped them. I could feel the blood slowly trickle down my back and mix with the water. He rewrapped them in new wrappings. I'm not sure where he got them from but somehow he did. "There. Take it easy. The fever is almost gone but you need to rest. Once you are well enough, they will put you to work."

"Have they put you to work?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"No."

"How come? I thought they put everyone to work."

"They do. I convinced them you need someone to watch over you. You should be glad that they agreed. I would be working right now and you could possibly have died.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Get some sleep. You need some."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Barley."

"You sleep. I'll be fine. Sleep on the bed." I said getting off. I would hate something to happen and Isamu not sleep because of me. I walked over to the door and sat down next to it. "Sleep. You need too."

"Fine." Isamu said getting up and laying on the bed. He was out in a matter of seconds.

I sat there leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes thinking about my future wife and what she was going through. She probably had no idea I was missing. No one would know until they called everyone back home. They wouldn't know Kiba was dead unless they ran through the battle field looking for us. They would mark me as MIA. Then I would be marked KIA after a year or so. When I came back, they would think I came back from the dead. They would be shocked. I would tell them my story. I would tell them what had happened. Unless I couldn't for some reason. I would tell them as much as I could.

I left all my friends, all my precious people, all my family, all my comrades. I felt like I let them down by being captured. I would rather me be captured than anyone else. I was pretty sure I could handle everything. Everything they would put me through. It couldn't be as bad as the Valley of the End could it? I didn't want to imagine what they made us do.

Right now, I wanted to see my family, friends, comrades, family. I slipped into my mindscape. I would try and get the Kyuubi to let me see everyone. I was sitting in water leaning against a well. I opened my eyes to see the Kyuubi looking at me. We stared at each other. I wasn't going to let him win this time. He finally snorted and I smiled. "Kyuubi, I need a favor."

"**What kind of favor?" **He growled laying his oversized head on his over sized paws.

"Is there any way I can see everyone back home?" I questioned hoping there was. I hoped there would be that possibility. Even if it was for a moment, that would be enough for me.

Kyuubi blew out through his nose. If I hadn't been sitting against the well, I could have been blown over. **"Possibly. Depends on how bad you want it Kit." **

"Depends on how bad I want it? What do you mean?"

"**To see everyone, you will need to do me a favor." **The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Favor?"

"**It's a rather easy favor."**

"What?"

"**Don't die here. If you die, I die. Simple as that Kit." **

"That's easier sad then done," I muttered. "Deal, I want to see them now."

"**That's alright, I can do that." **The Kyuubi stood up and I followed suit. He closed his eyes, muttered a

few words and then he blew out from his nose. I was knocked to the ground while smacking my head

the well. I felt like I was floating through the air. I looked down and I saw my body laying there. How was

I here and my body down there? "Kyuubi, what's going on?"

"**Kit, you are free to go where ever you want for the next hour. Choose wisely. Picture where you want to go and say 'omomuku'."**

I nodded. I pictured her home. I pictured my fiancés home. "Omomuku." I muttered. I was suddenly in the same room as my fiancé. I saw her standing there. I ran up to her and tried to hug her. I juts slipped right through her. "Hinata-chan!" I whispered. She was looking at a picture of me. There was a knock at her door. "Come in," She said.

"Hinata-sama, the Hokage would like to speak to you." Neji said coming into her room. He had sadness written across his face.

"What's wrong Neji?" Hinata asked confused leaving the room.

"I will let the Hokage tell you." He said leading her out of her room. I followed them to the Hokage's office. Even Tsunade looked upset. Why was everyone so upset? I looked around the room to see Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, and Neji all standing there. They all looked the same look on their face. No one in these many numbers was called to her office.

"Hokage-sama, what is wrong?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata, everyone, someone has gone missing and another was killed. You are all connected to them in one way or another."

"Lady Tsunade, who are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto and Kiba." Tsunade simply said. Hinata gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "I have a team looking for Naruto. Kiba was killed. I believe Naruto is being held captive. If he was captured, I have no way of getting him back until the war is over. It's too dangerous to get him out now during the height the war is in."

"Captured, by whom?" Kakashi asked.

"Sound I believe. We found where Kiba was killed and a battle had gone on between two ninja with Naruto."

"How do you know it's Naruto Lady Tsunade?" Neji questioned.

"His blood was spilled on the ground. Kiba and Naruto were the only two missing from the squad that was sent out." Tsunade paused. "Naruto was wounded during the battle. We aren't sure of his wounds because we don't have him here. We only pray that he befriends someone and that he lives with his wounds."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"There was a lot of blood at the scene. Most of it was Naruto's. They are guessing he was stabbed with a sword the way the blood was sprayed." Tsunade paused again. "Neji, Hinata, Sakura, you may go. Kakashi and Yamato, I would like to speak with you two please."

Neji, Hinata, and Sakura left. I wanted them to be able to see me and let them know I'm alright. I wanted them to know I was alive. I had befriended someone I could trust. I wanted them to know I wasn't going to bleed to death. I wasn't going to die. I was safe for the time being. If I would let them know, I would. "What is it you wanted Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked once the door was shut.

"I want you two to go and find Naruto. I want you to bring him back home. Kakashi will be placed in charge. It's a simple mission that can be done easily. Kakashi, for this mission, you will need to act as an ANBU again. You included Yamato."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Rice. I'm certain of it."

"Who else will you be sending us with?"

"I will be sending an Inuzuka tracker, and a team of ANBU. I will pick them and let you know. You will move out tomorrow morning." Tsunade instructed. Kakashi and Yamato nodded. They were about to leave. I needed them to know I was alright. I walked over to the desk and tried to pick up a pen. It worked! I picked up the pen and Kakashi pointed to it.

"Why is your pen floating?" I found a piece of paper. I scribbled down, 'I am alive. You were right about everything Grandma Tsunade. I was wounded three times in the same arm. I am currently in Rice country. The fox is letting me do this. I have befriended someone. He is from Sand. Isamu. Rescue him if you can too. Let Sand know he is alive. He has been her almost a year. Let Hinata-chan know all of this. Tell her I love her.'

Tsunade read it out loud. "Naruto, place the pen down if you can hear me." I placed the pen down on the desk.

"Whoa," Yamato muttered.

"Naruto, is there any way you can led us to you?" Kakashi asked.

I took another piece of paper and wrote. 'No.'

"Why not?"

'I can only do this for an hour. My time is almost up.'

"Do you know where in Rice you are?"

'No. I was knocked out when they took me to Rice. All I know is that I'm in Rice.'

"How are you? Physically I mean," Tsunade asked.

'I've had a fever from my wounds. My wounds are badly infected and the Kyuubi isn't healing me.' I felt the grasp on my pen loosing. 'I have to go. My hour is up. I will try and visit again.'

"We will get you back home safely Naruto. It will take time. We will not tell anyone of this." Tsuande promised.

I then disappeared and I was back in my mindscape. I sat up rubbing my head. That smack against the well hurt. "Thank you Kyuubi."

"Any time kit," He muttered laying back down falling asleep.

I opened my eyes outside my mindscape. I was back in the cell. Isamu was still asleep in the bed. He must not have slept a lot while I had my fever. I stood up and stretched. Tsunade knew I was alive and in Rice. Kakashi and Yamato also knew. Hinata would soon know. I smiled and walked to the door. I looked around and saw a couple guards coming. They stopped in front of our cell. "You are coming with us." One of the guards opened the door. The other took my hands behind my back and put handcuffs on them.

I didn't say a word as I was led down the hallway. I made sure to memorize where I was going. After a while of winding down hallways and stairs we stopped in front of a door. I was forced to sit in a chair where they tied my hands and feet to it. They guards stood at the door and someone turned around and smiling. "Look who we have here."

The guy had black hair that when to his shoulders. It was tied back in a ponytail. He wore the standard Sound ninja clothes. He had black eyes and a sound headband on his forehead. He had a scar going from his right temple to his chin. "You are the beloved Second Yellow Flash of Konoha. Look where you are. You are no good. You have been captured."

"I may have been captured but you will never contain me." I spat at him.

"Really? You are lucky you have the Kyuubi inside of you. If it wasn't for that, I would have killed you." He smirked. I growled at him. "You are being held her for a reason. You are ransom. You will be traded for someone special." He walked over the window and looked outside. "You will answer my questions. If not, I will punish you."

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions."

"Too bad, then I guess you will be punished each time you refuse." He nodded and I was hit in the back of the head with the blunt of a sword. My ears rang. "That's just the beginning. The punishments will get worse. Far worse."

He began to ask questions and I was quite. I wouldn't answer any of them. I refused too. I wasn't going to give any information away about our village or anything. When I didn't answer a question, he would hurt me. By the end, I was beaten and bruised and bleeding.

"Take him back to the cell. Tomorrow he will begin working." I was dragged to the cell. I was thrown in the cell and I didn't get up. The guards laughed at me. Isamu got up and knelt beside me.

"Naruto? What happened?" Isamu asked as the guards walked away.

I sat up. "The leader guy wanted to talk to me. He wanted answers but I wouldn't give him any. I wouldn't respond. I was beaten worse than the last time I didn't answer."

"Zenaku. He works for Uchiha Sasuke. He runs the camp."

"Did you say Sasuke?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was teammates with him when we were Genin. He almost killed me when I tried to get him to return back home." I thought for a moment. "I thought Sasuke worked for Orochimaru."

"Yes, Orochimaru is the Otokage here. Sasuke is right underneath him on the rank list. Sasuke runs all of the camps. He tells the leader of each camp what to do. Zenaku is in charge of this camp."

I growled. "Sasuke must know I'm here then."

"Most likely."

"Sasuke is going to be happy." I muttered.

"Why?"

"I'm here. He hand beat me up if he wants. He can do whatever he wants to me and he won't get in trouble."

"That would be a good reason."

"Yes. I have to work tomorrow. What does that consist of?"

"Making weapons, digging, various other things. Depends on who you are and what you can do."

"What do you do?"

"Make weapons. Which is most likely what you will go."

"Joy."

"I know." Isamu said rolling his eyes.


	3. One condition

It was already the middle of the day. I had been working since early in the morning. Actually, I had no idea what time of day it was. I'm guessing the middle of the day since I had been feed twice. I was working besides Isamu. He taught me quickly how to do everything. Our job was simple. Make the molds for kunai. It was a simple job. I had already made over three-hundred. The only thing that was slowing me down was my wounds. I was still in pain from being hurt by Zenaku. At times, my wounds would open back up. The guards didn't care that I was bleeding, they just wanted me working. My shoulder still burned with every movement I made. My arm was healing faster than my shoulder.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked Isamu.

"Over a year now, they had me working as soon as they captured me." I nodded and got back to work.

XxXxXx

We were finally back in out cell. "That was awful." I sighed sliding down on the floor.

"I know. We have to work tomorrow too."

"Why do th--" I was interrupted with the door opening.

"Naruto?" A guard called out.

"Yes?"

"Come with me," I stood up and I was immediately put in hand cuffs. This was the second time it had happened since I had come here.

I was pushed down the hallways and was lead in a different direction then before. I really wanted to know where I was going. We finally stopped in front of a door. The guard knocked and the door opened. I was pushed into the room and Zenaku was standing there. I was forced into a chair. "Aw, Naruto, we have a surprise for you." Just then, the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hello Baka," I heard the person laugh.

"Sasuke," I growled. He stood next to Zenaku smirking.

"I never thought we would be able to capture you Naruto. But, we have. You sure have gone downhill since the last time I had met up with you." Sasuke chuckled.

"You have gone even more downhill then myself!" I spat.

"Tis tis, Naruto that is no way to be talking to the man who had the right to let you live or die."

"You won't kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Sasuke. You may be an idiot but you would never kill me."

"Do you want to test your luck?" Sasuke growled.

"Yes, actually I do," My eyes narrowed at him.

Sasuke raised his arm and I felt cold steel against my throat. "When I lower my arm, my guards will kill you." We had a star off. I knew he wouldn't kill me. He may have killed Itachi but he wouldn't kill me. I was more of a brother to him then Itachi was. Finally, Sasuke cleared his throat. The guards went back to their positions.

"Naruto, you are here for one reason and one reason only."

"What? To be your scratching pole?"

"No, to help us win the war."

"Why would I help you win the war?"

"I have the power to kill you and every one of your "precious" people." Sasuke said air quoting the work precious. I glared at him. "If you don't help us, we will kill everyone you care about. I will make you watch them die. I will kill them myself."

I glared at Sasuke. I knew I had to help him. If I didn't then I would watch everyone I love die and die myself. Either way, I was going to die one way or another. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"We just want to use the Kyuubi's power to win the war. Since you are the container, you control him."

"Only with one condition."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not the terrorist! You are!" I shouted at him. I saw Zenaku nod and I felt something smack me in the back of the head. I grunted and looked at Sasuke. "One condition. If you don't let me have this one condition then I won't help you."

Sasuke thought for a moment and turned to Zenaku. They muttered back and forth with each other for a while. "Fine, what is your condition?"

"Let Isamu go."

"No," Zenaku said.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. Sasuke turned to the guard. "Go get Isamu." The guards left. "Now Naruto, you will do what I want you to do."

"Fine," I said gritting my teeth. _I'm sorry Hinata-chan, _I thought. We sat in silence and Isamu came into the room.

"What's going on? Naruto?" Isamu asked as he saw me.

"Have fun back home," I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Isamu asked confused.

"You are going back home. Away from here," I said smiling.

"How?"

"I said you could go," Sasuke said. "It was the only way Naruto would agree to help us."

"What Naruto? What are you doing?" Isamu asked panicked.

"Letting you go home free," I stared at him and hoped he could read what I was thinking. _Let Leaf know what happened. Tell Tsunade everything. Tell her I'm still here but am being forced to help them. _Isamu seemed to get what I was thinking because he gave a slight nod.

"Thank you Naruto. I will not forget about you." I nodded knowing what Isamu meant.

"Take him to the gates. Let him go." Sasuke said. When they left Sasuke turned to me. "Now you must do what I say."

XxXxXx

A week later, Isamu had stumbled into the Hidden Leaf Village. He felt guilty for being let out when Naruto was still there. Because of Naruto, he was able to go back home. Isamu walked stumbled to the guards working the front gate. "Please, I need to speak to the Hokage."

"Who are?"

"Isamu, I was a POW until Uzamaki Naruto saved me." Isamu said as he leaned against the table. They probably thought he was crazy. He hadn't cut his hair in over a year, he looked starved – no he was starved – he still had wounds from not working fast enough. "Please, I have a message for the Hokage."

"Where is Naruto?"

"Back in Rice, please, take me to the Hokage." Isamu said again.

"Alright."

XxXxXx

Isamu was helped into the room by the guard. Tsunade looked up as the door opened. "What is it?"

"This man claims to have been a POW along with Uzamaki Naruto." The guard said.

"Please leave," Tsunade said to the guard. The guard left. "Isamu, take a seat."

"How do you know my name?" Isamu asked confused.

"Naruto told me." Tsunade said showing him the note. Isamu read the note and handed it back to her. "How are you here and Naruto isn't?"

"I don't know. I was told by Zenaku and Sasuke I was allowed to leave. Sasuke said it was the only way he would agree to help them."

"Help them with what?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say." Isamu muttered.

"Where were you being held captive? How long where you there?"

"Over a year and in the middle of nowhere in Rice," Isamu said. He was exhausted and hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since he last worked, over a week ago.

"You need to go the hospital now." Tsunade said as Isamu slumped forward. She caught him before he hit the ground. He had made it to deliver the message.


	4. Chamber four

Days passed. Soon months. Soon I was there for half a year. Sasuke hadn't come to talk to me again. It was like he wasn't interested in me. Like I was last weeks left over's. I had become stronger. My hair was now below my ears. It was no longer sticking up. My wounds had finally healed. My shoulder was still burned with movement. It figured it was something I would have to live with. I no longer slept heavily. I slept lightly. When I had the first chance of escape, I would escape. I would wake up every time a guard walked down the hallway. They watched me closely. I'm not sure if it was Sasuke's or Zenaku or if I was there curiosity. I had a feeling it was all three. I had tried several times tried to have the fox let me see everyone back home but for some reason he wouldn't. I don't know if he was protecting me of something or if he couldn't do it again.

I sighed as I rolled over. I faced the wall not wanting to see outside. People still cried, screamed. People were tortured every moment of the day. Someone died once a day. The majority of the time it was from Zenaku. I heard the door open and my eyes stayed closed. I wanted them to think I was asleep. If I had an opportunity for surprise, I would take it.

"Get up," The guard said shoving me to the ground. I stood up not speaking. "Look at you. You look savage. You look like a beast." The guard said poking my ribs. "You looks starved." I bet I did look savage. Only getting enough food to survive. Looking thin, pale from never seeing the sunlight, scars on my back, shoulder, and arm. I didn't doubt I look savage. "Not going to speak?" He laughed.

"I do look savage because you fat pigs are eating all the food," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What did you just call me?" The guard's face was turning red. He was fat. He wasn't skinny.

"A fat pig," I dared. I was suddenly on the ground looking up dazed. I felt my shoulder throb.

"You will be punished for this." The guard said storming out while slamming my cell door.

I was left alone on the floor in pain. My shoulder was throbbing. It was like everyone of them knew I had hurt my shoulder and it still caused me pain. I sat up and that only caused my shoulder to throb even more. I grabbed it and leaned against my bed. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

XxXxXx

"Why did you call him a fat pig?" Zenaku drilled me.

"Because he was pissing me off," I said. I was no longer afraid of them. I knew they wouldn't kill me. They would leave me close to death but they wouldn't kill me. I was needed to win the war for them. Why would they kill me?

I was thrown to the ground by Zenaku. "You _will not _talk to me like that. That was no excuse to call the guard a fat pig." Zenaku turned around and I stood up. "Take him away. Put him in chamber four."

I was dragged out of the room and down a hallway I had never gone down before. Chamber four? What was that? They dragged me down hallways I had never been down before. I had never been to this part of the camp before. A guard took out a key and opened the door. Inside the door were more doors. There were four on each side and they were numbered one through eight. The guard took me to in front of chamber four door. He slid in the key and opened the door. He dragged me in there and held me against the wall. He took a shackle and clipped it to my wrist. He did this with my other arm and feet. I was soon suspended in mid-air. I had my arms stretched to either corner of the room. My legs were shackled together attached to the ground. "Have fun," The guard laughed locking me in the room. I was left in a pitch black room.

XxXxXx

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I knew it was longer then a day, shorter than a week. I had gotten use to not seeing. At first, I had tried to struggle out of the shackles. I knew it wasn't going to do any good. When I eventually gave up, my shoulders began to burn. I was hanging from the corners of the room by chains. My shoulders were being pulled out of their sockets.

As I hung there, I thought. Thought about a lot of things. Thought about Hinata, Jiraiya, my parents. I knew my parents but knew nothing about them. I knew they were Namikaze Minato and Uzamaki Kushina. I knew my dad was Hokage. That I looked exactly like him. I knew he created the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. The only thing I know about my mom is she had red hair and was very tom-boyish. That's the extent of the information I knew. Nothing more. I wanted to know more about them. I want to actually know them.

I wondered what Hinata was doing. If she was worried about me. If she was concerned. If she still loved me. I still love her. If she was with a different man. If she thought I wasn't coming back. If she thought I was dead. Hinata was one of the few things keeping me going.

More time went on. How much, I don't know. I had long ago passed hunger. I was no longer hungry. It was like that didn't exist anymore. I knew my body was weakening. I need food; I need water. I wasn't going to last that much longer without water. I don't remember the last time I had drunk something. It had been a long time. Food was something I was use not having. I would do weeks without food. It was something every ninja had done. They needed to during certain missions or if they were fighting in a war. My body was soon going to shut down if I didn't get food or water soon.

More time went on. Finally, the door opened. I was blinded by the light. I quickly closed my eyes. I heard the guard laugh at me. I opened my eyes to fell the guard slap me across the face. It hurt like hell. "I would have left you in here for another week. Then I wouldn't have to look at you because you would have died." The guard said unlocking the shackles. For some reason, he unlocked my wrists first. I slumped forward when my right arm was unlocked then I fell forward when he unlocked my left arm. I smacked my head on the ground and felt blood flow from my head. He laughed and unlocked my feet. He then kicked you. "Get up."

I struggled to getup but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. "Get up know." I stood up and staggered forward. The guard laughed at me the whole time. He took me to Zenaku's office. He was sitting at his desk and looked up when I fell into the room. The guard kicked me again and I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me.

"Naruto, if you wouldn't put yourself into these situations then we wouldn't have to punish you." Zenaku said walking up to me. He looked down at me. "I don't want to see him. Take him into the room and get information out of him." I was lifted up and dragged into another room. I was tied to another wall and the guards began to ask me questions. I didn't know the answers to the questions. When I didn't speak, they hit me.

I was put through a brutal integration. They left me in my cell. I had no energy to get up. I had no energy to get up. I'm not sure my shoulders would cooperate with me if I wanted to get up. I stayed on the ground and fell asleep.


	5. A surpise in every room

Five years had passed. So much had changed. I had whipped out entire villages. I was forced to. They had learned how to control the Kyuubi. When they controlled Kyuubi, I have no control over my body. I did what I was told. They had a seals master come in and paint seals on me so I had to listen to them and do what I was told. If I didn't, I would die. I had no memory of what happened. I would be in a room chained to a wall and then I was back in a different room in pain. They didn't seem to care of I was in pain. I would have burn marks all over my body. There were times when I would not have a memory for a week. I tried to remember but I couldn't remember everything. I was tired of everything happening. I just wanted to do home.

My appearance had changed. My hair was past my shoulders. I was paler and skinner then I had ever been. My shoulder was still causing me pain. It caused me the most pain after I would wake up from having the Kyuubi take over. My shirt and shorts were tattered and torn. They were a size to big. I just wanted my normal life back...

XxXxXx

I opened my eyes and moaned. My body was on fire. I looked down and saw cuts, bruises, burns. The burns were the worst. They took up over half my body. The cuts and bruises weren't as bad. Nothing that couldn't heal in a couple of days. The burns would take longer. They were red and puffy. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open.

"Look at you," I didn't open my eyes. The voice was someone new. I didn't bother to open my eyes to see who it was. I had heard no voices every day. "You are a mess. Why do they do this to you?" This caused me to open my eyes. The girl has brown eyes and short red hair. She has tan skin. I had never seen her before or another girl who worked in the POW camps.

"Who are you?" My voice was raspy.

"I'm Nagisa. I've taken care of you every time you have come back. Every time you have been unconscious." Nagisa said as she worked to heal my burns.

"You've been doing this for four years? How come I have never seen you before?"

"He doesn't like me wandering around. He is too protective."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

I inhaled deeply which caused me to choke on my breath. "Sasuke?" I gasped.

"Yes. Why?" Nagisa was confused at my response.

"Sasuke and I use to be on the same Genin team. He almost killed me when he joined Orochimaru." I hissed. "You're not his wife are you?"

"Yes," Nagisa hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I love Sasuke-kun. Always have, always will." I growled when she called him Sasuke-_kun._ He will never be anything but a back stabber to me. "I'm aware you don't like Sasuke-kun but please don't insult my husband when I am around you. I'm aware of your past with him."

"How?"

"He told me everything. We have no secrets." I looked at Nagisa. She had already healed half of my wounds. I could tell she was lying to me.

"I don't believe you. You don't really love him. You are only with him because you want to live. Am I right?" Nagisa said nothing and continued working. I was right. "I am right." She said nothing again. "I don't understand why people do this."

"I'm doing this to survive. Like you are. I want to live through this war. The only way I can do that is to love Sasuke." I noticed the _–kun _was dropped off his name.

"What is going to happen after the war? Are you going to go up to Sasuke and say, 'I don't love you anymore? I never have. I only stayed with you to live?' That will surely get you killed."

"I will do what I have to. If it comes to that, then that is what happens." Nagisa stood back. "I have healed what I can. This conversation will not be repeated. If Sasuke finds out, I will personally kill you." Nagisa turned around and left the room.

XxXxXx

Three more years had passed. I had destroyed even more villages. I'm not sure how many villages were left. I had to guess not many. I was starting to regain my memories of what happened when the Kyuubi took over. I would close my eyes and I would hear screams, see burning buildings, and see people die because of me. At times, I would see Leaf ninja I had killed. I didn't know what I was killing them. I couldn't control my actions. Only Sasuke could. I wanted this war to be over. I wanted everything to be over. I wanted to go back home to Hinata. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to hug her and then kiss her. I often wondered where Isamu was and what he was doing. I remembered something. Something the fox could let me do.

I leaned against the wall in my cell and slipped into my mindscape. I looked up at Kyuubi. "What do you want Kit?"

"I need to see Isamu." I said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you make me kill all those people."

"Who was the one who attacked villages for no reason all those years ago?!" I shouted.

"I had no choice Kit!" The Kyuubi roared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Uchiha Marada made me do that. I had no control over my actions." The Kyuubi growled.

"I have no control over my actions! If you want to die, then I won't do this anymore!"

"You promised me you wouldn't die here Kit!" The Kyuubi growled.

"I know. If you don't want to die, then let me see Isamu."

"Fine. I will let you see Isamu."

"Thank you." The Kyuubi stood up and I followed suit. He blew air from his nose onto me. I was suddenly floating looking down at my body that was laying on the ground. At least this time I didn't hit my head.

"Remember to say **'omomuku' and picture where you are going. You have one hour."**

**I nodded and picture Isamu. I pictured him and muttered. "Omomuku." I was suddenly standing before him. I knew he couldn't see me. He was sitting on an office. He looked much better then before. He looked health. 'Isamu, it's me Naruto. Don't be afraid.' I wrote down on a piece of paper.**

"**Naruto? How are you doing that?"**

'**Kyuubi.'**

"**Is it you?"**

**I knew what he meant. 'Yes. I have no control over my body when it happens. Sasuke controls me.'**

"**Are you healthy?"**

'**No. If I don't escape soon, I will die within the next two years. They are doing horrible things to me Isamu.'**

"**I'm sorry Naruto. Rescue teams have been sent over the past eight years, they can't find the camp." Isamu said sadly.**

'**It's fine. How have you been?'**

"**Good. Because of you, I'm alive Naruto. Thank you Naruto."**

'Don't thank me. You saved my life.'

"I know."

'I have to go. I'm going to Leaf to talk to Tsunade. Good bye. I will see you in person after the war. I promise. I never go back on my promises.'

"Good bye Naruto. I will see you after the war."

I closed my eyes and picture Tsunade's office. "Omomuku." I muttered. The office where Isamu was disappeared and turned into Tsunade's. Tsunade looked up like she felt my presences. "Kyuubi, can you make me visible?" I asked hoping the Kyuubi could hear me. Apparently he did because Tsunade suddenly jumped.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said slowly.

"Yeah, huh, I guess Kyuubi heard me." I looked down at myself. I was transparent. "I'm just my spirit. Not the real me."

"Naruto, is it you who is destroying the villages?"

"Yes and no. It's the Kyuubi but I'm not controlling myself. Sasuke is." I said.

"You will not be in trouble once the war is over. I will make sure of it."

"Thanks."

"You look awful."

"I feel awful. They barely feed me. Barely give me water. They only give me enough to survive."

"Naruto, when the war is over, I will personally kill Sasuke for you."

"Thank you. Why hasn't anyone saved me?"

"We can't find the bases. We have been trying since you first contacted me."

"Hinata how is she?"

"She is copping well. She has a child. Your child actually. She gave birth seven years ago."

"I have a child?"

"Yes. A boy. He is rather cute actually. He has purple and blonde hair. Your eyes. He knows much about you. Hinata makes sure he doesn't forget about you. He is very proud of you Naruto."

"I have a son... What is his name?"

"Shan."

"What a beautiful name."

"Naruto, you are fading away."

"Crap, my time is up. Tell Hinata I love her and give a hug to Shan for me. I will see you after the war is over. That's a promise."

"See you then."

I disappeared and I was back in my body. "Thank you Kyuubi."

"No problem." The Kyuubi said sleepily.

I was back in my room and I cried as I leaned against the wall. I had a son and I couldn't see him. I wanted to hug him and make sure he knew I was alive. I wanted him to know I love him. If only this ridiculous war was over...


	6. Shock

Life is cruel. When you think you are at the top of your game, everything comes tumbling down. That's happened to be several times. Growing up and recently. When I think the war is at the top and is soon going to end, it doesn't. When will the war end? I have no idea. I wish it would end soon.

I was lying on the table after being controlled by Sasuke again. I had made a plan with the Kyuubi earlier and I was escaping. Today was my day. I was leaving this place and never coming back. My eyes were closed and I was running the plan through my head. The Kyuubi had already healed my wounds but Nagisa would be coming in soon. She was key to my escape.

The door opened and I tried to pretend I was asleep. Nagisa very rarely talked to me since I first met her. She only said a few words to me if I was awake. The majority of the time I wasn't awake. Sasuke was having me controlled longer and I would destroy more villages. I opened my eyes and saw Nagisa staring at me confused. "You have no wounds." She stated.

I was suddenly behind her with a kunai to her throat. I was still making kunai. I no longer made the molds but the actual kunai. She stood still saying nothing. "You are helping me escape."

"No one has ever escaped before." I pressed the blade harder on her neck.

"There is a first for everything." Nagisa remained silent. "You will do what I say. If we run into Sasuke, you are to remain silent. If you don't I will kill you." I would have used Hiraishin to escape but having not used chakra in eight and half years, it would be hard to control. I was also pretty sure my chakra networks have been damaged from having the Kyuubi controlled and various other injuries I had sustained over the years. Injuries I don't want to remember how I got them. I walked out the door and down the hallway. I had memorized the route to the front entrance. If that didn't work then I would I have to bust through the wall.

I could see the door. I had my ticket out. I was getting out of here. I was hoping the team was outside waiting for me. I had contacted Tsunade through Kyuubi and told her the general area of where I was. The memories of being the Kyuubi were coming back slowly. Hopefully they were here.

I stepped foot out the door. That was too easy. No guards had been around. No one came to stop us. I looked behind me to see a sword running at me. I didn't have enough time to move. The sword pierced my left arm. I dropped my grip on Nagisa. She ran back into the base. Most likely to get Sasuke. There was no way I was going to win. Not with the amount of food, water, and labor I had been put through in the last eight and a half years. I looked behind me hoping to see the team. I saw a nin-dog. Only Kakashi summoned them. I turned back and smiled at the guard. He then charged at me and I stood my ground.

"Stop." The guard stopped. I looked to see who said that. Sasuke walked out with Nagisa. "Naruto, I'm surprised you used my wife like that. You hurt her. I'm going to hurt you."

"You think she's your wife?" I asked. "She doesn't even love you!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at me. "I don't believe you."

"You should. The only reason she is staying with you is to live. Ask her." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Nagisa-chan? Is that true?" Sasuke asked her.

"No it's not Sasuke-kun, why would anyone do that?" Nagisa asked hugging Sasuke. It took all the strength I had not to shout at Nagisa.

"Nagisa, you lied to me then. I know what I saw. You don't love him. I can see it in your eyes." I growled.

"Sasuke, can you please keep him quite. His rather annoying." Nagisa muttered into Sasuke's ear.

"Anything for you love," Sasuke said kissing Nagisa on the lips.

"Naruto, let us take this," A voice called out. I looked behind me to see Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I smiled. They probably didn't recognize me. My hair was past my shoulders, I wore no shirt, I was so skinny you could see my ribs. I was as pale as snow.

"Hana, take Naruto." Kakashi instructed raising his headband up. Hana ran over and grabbed my arm.

"Naruto, you must come with me. Your arm is bleeding badly. I need to stop the bleeding," Hana insisted. I had forgotten about the wound on my arm.

"No, I have unfinished business. If I have lasted eight and a half years without medical attention, I can last a little longer." I said pulling away.

"That is not true. I healed you every time Naruto. If I wasn't for me, you would have died when Sasuke first started controlling the Kyuubi." Nagisa growled.

I said nothing and attacked Nagisa. She didn't see it coming. I still had the kunai in my hand. I stabbed at Nagisa right where her heart was. The blade went into her chest and stayed there. Nagisa looked shocked at me. Nagisa fell backwards and Sasuke tackled me. We both ran into the wall and it broke. We went through one more. My breath left me and I felt ribs crack. I was gasping for air. Sasuke stood up and yanked my up by my hair. "Naruto, you will pay for that. If you weren't the Kyuubi's container and I didn't need you to win the war, I would kill you." Sasuke made a signal and guards poured out of the camp. I heard Kakashi call back a retreat. I was alone again. If only the war would end.

XxXxXx

_Thwack_

I gasped as I was hit with a wooden pole. I wanted the pain to end. I was being hit over and over. It hadn't stopped since I was chained to the wall. I was hanging from the ceiling. The cut on my arm bleed freely. I was black and blue and my chest was swollen. The ribs that were cracked were even more damaged then before. Soon, they were punching me. They thought I was a punching bag.

Sasuke walked into the room. "Naruto, you will learn your lesson. You killed my wife. The only one who had ever loved me." Sasuke growled.

"Do you really think Nagisa loved you?" I was gasping for my breath.

Sasuke punched me in the mouth. I heard something pop. I assumed it was my jaw. I spit out blood onto Sasuke. Sasuke growled and punched me in the stomach. I was gasped and doubled over as much as I could while chained to the ceiling. "Naruto, I could easily kill you in one move. Don't make me mad." Sasuke spat at me. Did I think he would kill me? Yes. Would he? I didn't know.

"Sasuke, you have changed into a heartless bastard," I muttered. I was punched again.

"Naruto, you are the one who has changed."

"No. I am the same. You are the one who has changed. You kill people for no reason. Do you think I would do that?" I asked.

"But Naruto, you are doing that!" Sasuke laughed.

"No I am not. You are. You are the one controlling me. I have no control over my actions. I'm not the one murdering everyone. You are." I growled.

"How is it me? I'm not the one with the Kyuubi inside of me," Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. I felt blood hit the top of my head. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth. My chest was pounding in pain. My ribs burned. Sasuke had done all of this to me.

"You are one who fucked up my life Sasuke. You are the one who has almost killed me more than once. You are the one killing everyone. You are the one controlling me. You are the one who put these bloody seals on me. You are the one who is killing everyone. If it wasn't for you, all these people wouldn't have died. All these people would have families, have lives. But you Sasuke caused everyone not to. Because you are greedy and selfish and you only think about yo--" I gasped as Sasuke pulled out his sword and stabbed me in the stomach.

"Naruto, you are going to die. I'm not going to let anyone save you. Or heal you. Do you really think I killed everyone? No Naruto. You have. I wasn't the one controlling the Kyuubi, you were." Sasuke turned to leave. "Take him to a room. Let him die alone." Sasuke then left the room and I slipped into the darkness.


	7. I hate bathes

Pain. It was the only thing I knew right now. Pain had erupted in my torso area. My stomach was in flames. My ribs on fire. I wanted the pain to stop. It was the most pain I had ever been in. I would do anything to make it stop. I opened my eyes. I was laying the floor. I felt water around me. I looked down and saw that it was blood. My arm had stopped bleeding and my chest was a swollen black and blue mess. I tried to sit up but couldn't. My muscles in my chest and stomach area wouldn't cooperate. My thoughts went to Hinata. My memory back to the day I left.

"_Naruto," I heard Hinata cry out. I turned around to see Hinata running towards me. I smiled as she ran into my arms. "Naruto-kun, please don't leave."_

_I kissed her forehead. "I have to. By order of the Hokage, I have to fight in the war." I pulled her close._

"_Naruto-kun, promise me you won't forget me?" Hinata asked burying her head in my chest._

"_I won't I promise," I whispered burying my head into her hair. "Hinata-chan, please don't forget me either."_

"_I won't Naruto-kun. I love you and will always only love you," Hinata smiled looking up at me. After a moment of silence, Hinata said, "Naruto-kun, will you come back to me after the war? I don't care what state you are in. As long as you come back home," Hinata said looking into my ice-blue eyes. _

"_I promise Hinata-chan," I muttered rubbing her back._

Did I know I wouldn't see her for eight and half years? No. Did I think I would have a son eight and a half years later? No. Did I use to think I would get out of here? Yes. Did I think I would die in here? No. Do I think I'm going to die in here now? Yes. With the wounds I have now, there was no way I was going to be able to live. I couldn't get up off the ground. I was surrounded by a pool of my own blood.

Time passed. I grew weaker by the moment. My stomach wound had stopped bleeding. It still burned and I had lost too much blood. I honestly wasn't sure how I was alive. I didn't know how I was living. No living creature would have been alive after a wound like this and with the amount of blood I had lost.

I heard someone approach me. I prayed that it wasn't someone who was going to hurt me even more. My eyes were closed and I didn't open them so the person thought I wasn't awake. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Naruto," The person muttered. "I'm going to take you out of here. I already have a plan." I opened my eyes and saw Isamu. What was he doing here?

"Wh-" Isamu placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, act dead," Isamu instructed. That was easy. I was dying as we spoke. I felt Isamu pick me up. I wonder if I weighed anything. Was I dead weight to him? What was going to happen if Sasuke came to see where I was? What happened if we ran into him? Isamu stopped and I couldn't react. I had to act dead. With every step Isamu took, a wave of pain was sent through me. It took all I had not remain dead-like.

"What are you doing?" I heard a guard ask.

"He's dead. I was told to take him away," Isamu made a pretty good impression of a guard.

I felt the other guard touch my face. I was probably cold. I felt Isamu hold his breath waiting for the guards reply. "Take him away." The guard muttered. I felt Isamu nod. He continued out of the base without any difficulties. We finally reached outside. Isamu sighed and he walked to the trees. Once he was in the cover of tree, he set me down. I sucked in my breath as pain rippled through my stomach. Isamu looked at my wounds. "Naruto, what have they done to you?" It was the last thing I heard before passing out.

XxXxXx

Bump, bump, bounce, bump. That was the trip. That was what every movement felt like. Every movement sent immense pain through my body. The Kyuubi wasn't healing me. My own body wasn't healing me. I had been in and out of it the whole trip. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Isamu wouldn't let me. He would wake me up every ten minutes to make sure I was alive. He had apologized for moving fast but he had to once Sasuke found out I really wasn't dead.

Isamu had told me that we were going to my home. Back to where I belonged. Not in a cell or chained to a wall but around people I loved. I wanted the pain to end. I wanted everything to end. Once more, I slipped into darkness as we neared Konoha.

XxXxXx

Isamu was covered in blood. Not his blood but Naruto's. Naruto was falling asleep every couple minutes. Isamu made sure he wasn't dead by waking him up. Naruto hated it but Isamu wasn't going to let Naruto die. Isamu would have head towards Sand but that would have taken too long. Naruto would have died by then. Konoha was closer. They had been traveling for three days. Isamu had stopped to rest three times. He knew Naruto needed to get to the hospital. About five-hundred yards from the gates, Isamu felt chakra presence. He recognized a couple from the battle field. They were all Leaf. One approached him. "We won't harm you. Let us take Naruto from you," It was a medic. Isamu shook his head. He wasn't going to let anyone take Naruto from him until he reached the hospital. "Isamu hand over Naruto, he will be in good hands. You can trust us. You can go home once you give Naruto to us." Isamu knew something was wrong. Leaf ninja wouldn't act like this. He knew it was Sound ninja. Isamu picked up speed. He ran his hardest.

The medic swore and the disguise disappeared. Suddenly there were five Sound ninja around him. Isamu continued to run faster. To pick up speed. Isamu felt a kunai stab him in the back. He yelled out. He was almost in the gate. He had fifty yards. Isamu sprinted into the gate and stopped. He looked behind him to see no one behind. They were afraid to come into the village. Isamu heard the guard of the village come over to him.

"Naruto?" One asked in disbelief. Isamu had forgotten about Naruto being asleep during the pursuit. He set Naruto down and hit his face lightly.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Isamu said. He wasn't waking up. "He needs to get to the hospital now."

The second guard picked him up and they ran to the hospital.

XxXxXx

Shan was hiding behind a tree. It was something he did before he took a bath. He hated bathes. He giggled as he saw his mom walk by. He had never had a father. He had never been around. His mom had explained to him that he had been fighting in a war and was captured. Shan still didn't understand. Shan giggled as he ran to the house. "Momma! I'm here!" Shan shrieked laughing.

Hinata turned to see Shan. "Shan! Come here! You need to take a bath."

"But I don't wonna," Shan whined. Shan saw someone appear in the backyard. "Momma, whose that?" Shan said pointing to the person. Hinata turned around.

Shan saw Hinata bow. "Hello Sempai."

"Hinata, there is something you need to know." The man said.

"What?" Hinata asked confused. Shan didn't understand any of this.

"Naruto." Was all the man said.

Shan saw his mom go pale. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know. He is currently in surgery with Lady Hokage." Shan saw something his mom never did. Cry.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Shan pulled on him mom's sleeve.

Hinata turned to Shan. "Shan, do you remember all the stories of Daddy?" Shan was suddenly in his mom's arms. Shan nodded he remember all of them. "Well, Shan, your daddy is home." Shan cried not knowing what was going on. After all, he was only seven.

XxXxXx

Isamu had refused any treatment. Not when Naruto was in danger of his life. The only thing he had expected was water. No food or treatment. Isamu had been sitting on a bench waiting for word. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

"Momma? Who's that?" Isamu woke up to hear a little boy.

"I don't know Shan, but it's not polite to point," A women said. Isamu opened his eyes to see a women with purple hair and lavender eyes. The boy had purple and blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," Isamu said standing up.

"Hello," The women said holding her son's hand.

"I'm Isamu. Do you know Naruto?" Isamu asked.

The women tensed. "That's my Daddy!" The little boy named Shan said.

Isamu crouched down to Shan's level. "Is Naruto your Daddy?"

"I've never met Daddy though," Shan said.

"Shan, that's enough, come here," The women said. "I'm sorry about that.

"No it's fine. Are you Naruto's wife?" Isamu said looking at the women.

The women was hesitant at first. "It's alright Hinata, you can trust him." Isamu saw a gray haired ninja come up. He knew who it was, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi," The women named Hinata said. "Do you know him?"

Kakashi nodded. "He brought Naruto from the Prisoner of War camp to here. He saved Naruto."

Hinata looked at Isamu. "How injured was he?"

Isamu paused. Should he tell her the truth? Or lie? Isamu looked at her. She was a ninja. She had a Leaf headband around her neck. "Bad. He has a wound in his stomach, his ribs were broken, and he has a wound on his arm. When I was with him eight years ago, he had a wound in his shoulder. I believe he was beaten more than once..." Isamu muttered. Kakashi was muttering something to Hinata. Isamu felt bad about this but he had to tell her. It was either from the doctors or himself.

"How long have you been here?" Hinata sat down on a bench.

"I dunno, a couple of hours."

Kakashi walked over to Isamu and placed a hand on his shoulder. Isamu winced. "Isamu, you're hurt."

"I know. There are people who are in worse condition then me who need treatment." Isamu said being stubborn.

"I can heal it," Hinata stood up and looked at Isamus back. "It's not bad." Hinata said placing her hand that was surrounded with green chakra on his back. The wound closed and Isamu smiled.

"Thank you." Isamu sat down. Hinata sat beside him and Shan crawled onto the bench sitting next to Hinata. Kakashi stayed leaning against the wall. "Shan, how old are you?" Isamu asked.

"Seven," Shan said sitting up proud.

"I remember when I was seven; I was a hyper little boy." Isamu laughed.

Shan got up and sat next to Isamu. "Really?"

"Yeah, my parent would get mad at me because I would always run around the house." Shan laughed.

"I do that before bathes." Shan frowned. "I hate bathes."

"Have you started training to become a Genin yet?" Isamu laughed.

"Yep."

Everyone remained quite. They said nothing. Time passed. Two more hours passed. Then another hour. Isamu had ended up laying on a bench sleeping. Shan had fallen asleep on Hinata's lap. Hinata was still awake. Kakashi had sat down but know was reading his book.

It was dark now. Isamu was still laying on the bench but he was awake. He saw Kakashi go over to Hinata and wake her up. Just then, the doors to the operating room where Naruto was opened.


	8. Ramen

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling. I could hear people talking. I looked down to see Hinata, Isamu, Tsunade, and a little boy. He had blue eyes with purple hair and blonde streaks in it. I knew immediately it was Shan. My eyes teared up seeing my son for the first time. As if he heard me thinking about him, Shan looked over. He tugged on Hinata's shirt. She kept on talking to Isamu. Shan kept on tugging on her sleeve. "Momma," Shan said impatiently.

"What Shan-kun?" Hinata asked looking at him.

Shan pointed at me. "Tou-san's awake." He had called me Daddy. He knew who I was. I only wish I had been here for the first seven years of his life. I wish I could have heard his first word, seen him crawl, seen him take his first step. If only...

Hinata looked at me and cried. If only I could hold her right now. Isamu looked at me smiling. He walked over and patted my shoulder. "You pulled through. You kept your promise." I smiled at him nodding. Tsunade came up behind Isamu. He looked behind him and stepped to the side.

"Naruto, you gave me a scare. You were in very poor health and still are. You are starved, dehydrated, have very little chakra, and have lost too much blood. I'm surprised you woke up this early. I thought you would have been unconscious longer." I gave Tsunade a stern look. She had to realize my son was in the room.

"Tsunade, Shan," My voice was barely above a whisper. Tsunade looked over at Shan.

"Shan come here, Daddy wants to see you." Shan looked at Hinata and she nodded.

"Momma, come with me," Shan said pulling her hand. Hinata stood up and they walked over together. Shan crawled up in the bed and Hinata sat down on it. I heard Isamu and Tsunade leave. I was alone with my family. "Tou-san," Shan smiled.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said crying. I look her hand.

"Shh, Hinata-chan, I kept my promise, I came back alive." Hinata's grip on my hand tightened. "You said no matter what condition I was in, I come home. I did Hinata-chan. I came home in one piece. One messy piece but one piece." Hinata smiled at this.

"I'm glad you came back home Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered stoking my hair. It was till past my shoulders.

"Tou-san?" Shan was hesitant.

"Yes Musuko?" I was glad that Shan wasn't afraid to talk to me.

He hesitated. He probably didn't know how I would react to some questions. "Are you staying with us forever? You're not leaving again...right?"

I laughed and then winced. It hurt my stomach and ribs to laugh. "I'm not leaving Shan-musuko. I'm staying here forever. I promise." I smiled. Shan hugged me and I winced as he lied on my stomach.

"Shan, you're hurting Tou-san, don't do that," Hinata said dragging him off me. "Naruto-kun, what happened?"

I remained silent. I couldn't tell her the things I had seen, done, or heard with Shan in the room, it would scare him. "Not now." I whispered. Hinata nodded understanding. I'm not sure I was ready to tell her my story. "Hinata-chan, how long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," Hinata stroked my hair. "I didn't think you were going to wake up." Hinata muttered. I leaned my head back and Shan crawled over me to the other side of the bed. I watched him. He was accepting me very well. I was surprised with this. I would have thought he wouldn't accept me. There was a knock on the door. Tsunade walked into the room.

"His injuries need to be rewrapped and I need to talk to him," Tsunade walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, I need you to leave for a little while. Take Shan home, he needs a bath right?"

"No!" Shan ran out of the room.

"Why did he run?" I looked at the door confused.

"He hates taking a bath," Hinata sighed kissing me muttering, "I love you." She then left to find Shan.

"Naruto, you are lucky," It was all Tsunade said.

I nodded knowing my luck. "I know. If it wasn't for Isamu when I first was captured, I wouldn't be alive." I looked at Tsunade. "What is my condition?"

Tsunade sighed. She brought a chair over to the bed and sat in it. She had always stood up when I talked to her. "Naruto, your stomach is badly damaged. I did the best I could. You had acid damaged from your stomach acid to your other organs. I could heal those easily but your stomach wasn't as easy to heal from acid burns and other injuries. You won't be able to eat as much as you use to. The sword went right in the upper corner where the esophagus is connected. Your esophagus was almost cut off. Only a little part was still attached. You're very lucky to have your esophagus attached to your stomach." She stopped talking letting me take everything in. I nodded. "Now your shoulder. It is damaged beyond repair now. If you had come to me the first time you were injured, I would have been able to repair the muscle. It is stiff, always will be. Also, you won't have full reign of motion. Your muscles have been torn and your shoulder blade healed wrong." I knew my shoulder wouldn't the same. I knew it had healed wrong. "Your ribs I had to break again for them to heal correctly. Your chest will be in pain for a while. You were starved. You were deprived of water. You lost too much blood. You are skinny. You look like a crazed man. Naruto, you are very lucky to be alive." Tsunade said placing her hand on my forearm. "I did everything in my power to heal you perfectly. It was difficult. I tried my best."

I looked at her confused. "What's wrong then?"

Tsunade sighed again. "Naruto, it's your chakra network. You had several chakra networks damaged. More than I had ever seen before. Your chakra is cut off from your stomach down. You were lucky to have your chakra network."

"Can I still use chakra?" I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to use chakra at all.

"Yes but your control will be that of a Genin."

I nodded. "Like my son…"

Tsunade nodded agreeing with me. "Yes, like your son."

XxXxXx

Four weeks had passed. I still wasn't out of the hospital. I had been in ICU for two of those weeks. Tsunade wanted me monitored. She would release me once I had eaten well enough. It was difficult for me to keep food down. My stomach wasn't use to all the food. There were several occasions when I would throw everything back up. My stomach couldn't hold it down. Tsunade had a feeding tube placed inside of me so I would get food. After two weeks with the feeding tube in, Tsunade had taken it out. I had kept some of the food down but not all of it. Hinata had kept Shan away for those four weeks. She didn't want him to see me like this. He had argued with her but she had threatened him bathes. Apparently whenever you said the word 'bath' he would run away scared. Neji was watching Shan. Neji and Tenten had a son Shan's age. They were cousins and best friends. Hinata had stayed by me every time I would throw my food up. She would stay by me during physical therapy. Tsunade had me working with my shoulder and my arm where Nagisa had cut me badly. The physical therapy was also to gain the strength back I had lost during the last eight and a half years.

I moaned sitting back. Hinata rubbed my shoulder. I was in pain. My shoulder, arm, ribs, and stomach hurt. I was a mess. "Shh," Hinata muttered rubbing my shoulder. She wiped my mouth off. My stomach wasn't holding my lunch down. Tsunade didn't seem concerned. She said it was normal for someone with the injuries I have to my stomach. Especially with acid damage. "Naruto-kun, you lasted through torture, you can last through this," Hinata muttered. She was right. If I had lasted through torture, I could last through this pain.

Something just occurred to me. We were engaged. Not married. "Hinata-chan, we still haven't been married…" I muttered closing my eyes falling asleep.

XxXxXx

Three more weeks had passed and Tsuande was finally letting me walk around. Before I was only allowed to walk in physical therapy. For me, that was very difficult. I was always moving. Never sitting still. Hinata put up with me during these seven weeks. Soon, I would be going home. Shan and I had become closer. I had told him about myself, he had told me about him. Hinata helped me get to know him better. She told him everything he liked, everything he disliked. One was ramen. He hated ramen. I'm not sure how he was my son. I was in disbelief when I found that out. Along with getting to know my son better, Hinata and I weren't going to have a huge wedding. A little ceremony in the Hokage's office. We didn't want anything big. We just wanted each other to be happy.

"I really want to leave," I sighed. I was standing in front of the window. It was July and the window was open. The wind was blowing my hair back. My hair was still past my shoulders. I personally liked it this long. Instead of dull and dirty, it was clean and shiny. Hinata came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"You shouldn't be standing this long," Hinata muttered.

"I know," I was frustrated with everyone telling me what I could and couldn't do. I was almost thirty. I could think for myself. "I want to leave. I want to run. I want to train. I want to play with Shan." I turned to Hinata frowning.

"I know it's hard. I want to spend all my time with you and Shan but that won't happen until you leave. Shan wants to see you more but he can't because he isn't allowed in." I turned to face the window and Hinata started rubbing my back. Instead of wearing the hospital grown, I was wearing shorts and tee-shirt. If I wasn't wearing my shirt, I had scars all over my stomach. One from Sasuke's sword, another from surgery, another from all the times Sasuke was controlling the Kyuubi, and several others I can't remember how I earned them. I had a visible scar on my arm from a wound I had received from something. I couldn't remember what.

"Mmmm, that feels good," I muttered closing my eyes. I felt the wind blow in my face and I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a really long time.

Ramen.

"I really want ramen," I inhaled deeply again. I hadn't eaten ramen in eight and half years. I wanted some badly.

"Naruto-kun, you aren't allowed to eat it. Your stomach won't keep it in."

"I know. It smells so good." I inhaled again making my mouth water.

"Then buying you this was a complete waste of time."

I turned around to see Sakura standing in the doorway with Kakashi. I hadn't seen either of them during my whole time at the hospital. Tsunade wouldn't let anyone in besides Isamu, Hinata, herself, Neji, and Shan. Shan was allowed to see me very rarely. Sakura walked over and hugged me. "We heard that you came back seven weeks ago. Tsuande wouldn't let us see you until now."I hugged back being glad to be with my old teammate.

"Tsunade won't let me do _anything_. It's really annoying," I laughed. My ribs still slightly hurt when I laughed but it wasn't as bad now as it had been at first. "Kakashi-sensei, I thought you had come to the hospital I came back to the village."

Kakashi nodded setting the ramen down in the side table. "I did. Tsunade wouldn't let anyone see you until forty eight hours after the surgery."

I turned to Hinata. "Is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes. Tsuande didn't leave your room until we were allowed in. You were in very unstable condition. You had internal bleeding and other internal problems. I wasn't even allowed into the room."

We stood there in silence. Sakura finally broke it. "Naruto, you look really good."

"Thanks," I smiled. I sat down growing tired from standing. "How have you been?" I directed the question at both Kakashi and Sakura. Hinata sat down next to me on the bed. "I've been good. Still living the single life," Kakashi chuckled.

"You haven't picked Anko up yet?" I laughed.

Kakashi gave me a death glare. "Kakashi-kun, Naruto just came home. Don't hurt him yet." Sakura warned. I picked up on the 'kun' at the end of Kakashi's name. I opened my mouth to say something but Sakura interrupted me. "Actually Naruto, Kakashi-kun and I are dating."

I stared at them in disbelief. I looked at Hinata to see if she knew. She didn't seem affected. "D-did you know Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "They have been going out for almost a year now."

I leaned back on the bed still in disbelief. Kakashi was twelve years older than her. It was kind of creepy. "I miss so much for being gone for eight and a half years." I muttered.

XxXxXx

Another week passed. I kept more food down. I was gaining weight again. Tsunade said if I kept three meals down, I would be allowed to go home. I was determined to keep them down. I wanted to leave this place. Sleep in my bed for the first time in eight and half years. I wanted to run around with Shan and sit on the couch with Hinata watching Shan play. I missed the first seven years of his life and I wasn't going to miss anymore. He would be starting the Academy in August and Hinata said he had been training him since he was little. Right now, Neji was helping him with his training.

"If I keep this meal down, I can leave in the morning," I said kissing Hinata. She would leave at night and come back in the morning. There was no point in her staying if I slept at night.

"Keep this meal down and I'll make you ramen when you are allowed to eat it," Hinata smiled walking towards the door. "Love you Naruto-kun. Good night."

"Night Hinata-chan, I love you too," I muttered falling asleep.


	9. Forever

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Ten!

"Alright, I'm coming to find you Shan-kun!" I said removing my hands from my eyes. I walked around the backyard looking for my son. He was very good at hiding himself. He must have inherited that from me. Hinata wouldn't let me run around or I would have run after him. I wasn't even supposed to be walking around this much. I felt a dull pain in my ribs but ignored it as I spotted my son. I crept up behind him and hugged him. "Found ya!" He laughed and I began tickling him. He laughed even harder. He started to squirm and I just kept on tickling him. He kicked my chins and I let go after a couple of minutes of tickling him, I let stopped.

"That wasn't funny Tou-san!" Shan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting.

"You know it was Shan-musuko," I laughed as Hinata walked up to us.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be walking around this much," I shrugged and poked Shan in the side.

"Hey!" He pouted. He poked me back and I poked him. We began a poking war.

I was in mid-poke when Hinata interrupted us, "You two are worse than two five year olds."

"Well Hinata-chan, Shan-musuko isn't much older than five."

"I'm seven!"

"Exactly, you're only two years older than five."

Hinata sighed. "Dinner is ready you two."

"Ramen?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes but you aren't allowed to eat five bowls for a while." Hinata said taking my hand.

"Fine. Can I have three?"

"No."

"Two...?"

"Maybe." Hinata smiled walking inside. She was following Tsunade's rule to close. I was aware that I wasn't allowed to eat as much as I use to but still, I was a grown man. Two bowls weren't going to fill ,e up.

XxXxXx

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. It had been three weeks since Shan and I played hide-and-seek. It had been two weeks since we were married. We were both laying in bed in each other's arms.

"Hmmm?"

Hinata paused before asking, "Will you ever tell me what happened?"

I sighed knowing this was going to come up soon. "Yes." It wasn't fair to keep my wife out of the loop. She needed to know what had happened during those eight years I was gone.

"Will you tell me now?" Hinata asked hopeful.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

"Please?"

I kissed her forehead. "No Hinata-chan. You have to be patient."

"Naruto-kun, I was patient. I waited for eight years before I saw you again. I waited patiently."

"I know."

"The day I found out you were a Prisoner of War, I was a mess. I went into shock. Which hadn't been good because a couple days later, I found out I was pregnant with Shan."

"I know. I saw it."

"What? How?" Hinata had confusion and shock in her voice.

"The Kyuubi. He had a jutsu that could let my spirit go anywhere. I was in the room when Tsunade told you."

Hinata looked up at me. "I can't believe this..."

"I was within an arm's reach."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I couldn't touch anyone. I first went to your room and I tried to hug you but I went right through you..." I remembered that day and everything that happened. Both of the meetings. The day I was beat. The first of many times I was beat. Hinata rubbed my stomach and I couldn't feel it. I had lost all feeling in my stomach from the nerve damage that had been done. "You know I can't feel that."

"I know."

"They why are you rubbing my stomach?"

"Because it makes me feel safe and I know that you are really there."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I let her rub my stomach and I feel asleep with her rubbing my stomach.

XxXxXx

"Tou-san!" I felt Shan jump on the bed before I opened my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can we train today?"

"I would love to but I can't. You know that." I said sadly. I hated not being able to train with him. Soon I would be able to. "How about you and Mommy train and I'll watch the two of you?"

"Can Mizu come over and train too?" Mizu was Shan's cousin and best friend.

"I don't care. You have to ask Uncle Neji first." I sat up and he crawled into my lap.

"Tou-san, when will you be able to train with me?" There was a sad look on his face.

"I don't know."

"Why were you gone for eight years?" Shan asked looking away from me.

I knew Hinata had told him about me but does he really know what happened? "I was fighting."

"Then why were you almost dead when you came back home?"

I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about with my seven year old son. "Shan-musuko, I was captured but the Sound-nin. You know who the Sound-nin are right?" He nodded. Every child from birth had been taught that the Sound ninja were there enemies. "They were the ones who had captured me for eight years. They are the reason why I wasn't around."

Shan nodded. I wasn't sure if he actually understood. "Are you here forever now?"

"Yes, Shan-musuko, forever."


	10. The end of the long tale

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

**Five Years Later **

"Tou-san!" Shan yelled at me. I turned around and grabbed the kunai out of the air.

"Shan-musuko, these can really hurt someone," I grinned holding it back to him.

"I know. I was hoping to catch you by surprise," Shan said pocketing the kunai. Shan was now a Genin and I his squad leader. Mizu was also on the squad and along with Shikamaru's daughter, Michiko. They had been a Genin now for about six months. They had improved a lot and were going on there first mission out of the village soon. Hinata wasn't sure if I should have been the squad leader because I didn't have full range of motion for my shoulder and my stomach was still bothering me. I had told her it was the Hokage's orders. I couldn't go against them.

"Shan-musuko, do you really think you can catch me by surprise?"

"Well... no..." Shan looked at his shoes. For the Genin squad test, I used the bell test. It hadn't been much of a test because Michiko was just as smart as Shikamaru and she had caught on right away.

"Maybe someday Musuko," I said ruffling his hair. He was trying to grow his hair long like me. My hair was halfway down my back but Hinata and I wouldn't let his hair grow that long.

"Tou-san, why do you call me 'Musuko'?"

"Because I can."

"No really Tou-san, why?" Shan said taking my hand.

I sighed. "Because it means son and you are my son. Why do you call me 'Tou-san' and not just 'Dad'?"

Shan shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed to fit with you Tou-san."

"Exactly, the same with me." We walked into the house where Hinata was making dinner. "Hi Hinata-chan." We kissed and looked at was in the pots.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Ramen?"

"Yes."

"Aw Mom, I don't like ramen!" Shan pouted at his chair.

"Your mom made dinner. Wash your hands and set the table." Shan got up and did what I had asked him to.

"Five bowls?" I asked hopeful.

"Maybe, if we have enough." Hinata smiled putting some ramen into the bowls.

Hinata set the bowls down at the table and Shan made a face. "Mom, you gave me too much."

"Shan, eat. There are other children who don't have it as well as you that would love this food," I took a bite and my mouth started watering while I chewed. "It's good. I really don't understand how you are my son Shan-musuko."

XxXxXx

"Okay squad, that's enough for today. We have our first mission outside the village tomorrow. It's a simple mission. All we have to do is deliver a letter to someone important. Be at the front gate at eight o'clock sharp. If you aren't, I'm leaving you behind." I said sitting on top of the wooden training post.

"Sensei?" Mizu asked.

"Yes?"

"What happens if we get captured by the enemy if we are in war?" Mizu asked. He had no idea where I had gone during those years. His parents had told him that I had been on an extended mission and couldn't come home for eight years. The reason why I came home in a bad shape was because I had been hurt on a mission.

My smile vanished. Shan's head shot up to look at me. "It's simple Mizu." Michiko said standing how her father did.

"How is it simple?" I asked curious with her response.

"You don't give any information away. You don't tell them anything. You do as you're told but you don't give away any information about the village." Michiko yawned. "It sounds rather troublesome actually."

"Why do you believe that Michiko?" I was curious on why she thought that.

"Because that's what dad told me Naruto-sensei," She shrugged. She was exactly like her father. She wasn't anything like Ino, her mother, except her courage and anger at times.

"Has your dad ever been captured before?"

"No," Michiko blinked.

"Then he doesn't know what he is talking about," I smiled. That would be something Shikamaru would say.

"How do you know Sensei?" Mizu had a confused look on his face.

"Because I've known people very close to me that have been captured before." Shan had been quite through the whole conversation.

"Shan, you've been quite." Shan looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"We won't be captured will we?" He had worry sketched across his face.

I laughed. I looked down at Shan and he had a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. No we won't. You only have a chance of being captured when you are in war or when you are on a high rank mission."

"Sensei, have you ever been captured?" Mizu asked.

I paused. They would find out at some point. "Yes."

Mizu looked at me confused. "When?"

"Remember those years I was never there and I came back home almost dead?" Mizu nodded. "I was a prisoner of war. Ask your parents for the story."

"I thought you haven't told anyone Tou-san."

"I haven't."

"Then how do Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten know?"

"Isamu had told them the part of when he was there." I noted the look on Shan's face.

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. So I stood up. "Alright. Get some sleep and go home. We won't be captured. Don't worry about it." Mizu and Michiko left and it was just Shan and I left at training field nine.

"Musuko, I don't want you to call me Tou-san when we are on missions. I'm not going to call you Musuko either."

"Why not Tou-san?"

"We don't want anyone to know we are related when we go on more dangerous missions. It will cause them to target the two of us so one of us goes mad." Shan nodded. "You don't have to worry about anything. Nothing like this will happen on the mission we are going on." Shan nodded again and we began talking about different weapons.

XxXxXx

The mission had gone successfully and there were no problems. We were back in four days. One day there, two days in the town, and one day back. They had proved themselves worthy for more missions out of the village.

It was the day after and Hinata and I were lying in bed. I had her in my arms and she was stroking my hair. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever tell me what happened?" I heard hope in her voice.

I waited for a couple minutes. I would have to teller her at some point. I shouldn't be keeping her in the dark about this. "Yes."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Do you want to hear it now?"

Hinata looked at me. "If you want don't mind telling me."

"I've kept you in the dark long enough. It's time for you to hear it. You are the first person to know what really happened. I haven't even told Isamu the whole story." I kissed her head and she rubbed my stomach. I still had not feeling around my stomach. "It's a long story. Its eight years of information. Do you want to hear all of it tonight?"

"If you don't mind." Hinata kissed my nose and I smiled.

"Alright it all started when Kiba and I were fighting two Sound ninja's. They were really annoying..."

That was the first time I had told the whole story. She is the only one who knows what really happened. The Hokage doesn't even know what happened. She knows everything and feels my pain. It sure wasn't a fairy tale. It wasn't pretty. It's wasn't fun. It was hell on earth. I wish I will never go through that again and I hope that none of you will either. This is my story. I hope you enjoyed my story and remember it when you are taken by the enemy. Don't forget my story. Remember it well. That was the truth. Every detail. It was nothing but the truth.


End file.
